


With What We Have

by imthehotgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Post-Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione find Harry after the events of the Third Task and try their best to make him feel better.





	With What We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted elsewhere. Title taken from OneRepublic's song: "Marchin' On".

Ron and Hermione found Harry in the boys’ dormitory, the hangings around his four-poster bed wide open as he stared at the ceiling. Turning toward them, Harry gave his best friends a brittle smile.

Cedric was dead. And Voldemort was back at full strength and power. Nothing made sense. But neither of them could imagine being anywhere else in that moment. Not when Harry needed them.

Ron smiled at Hermione when their fingers brushed as she passed him, making her way around the bed and climbing into it, molding herself to Harry’s back.

She murmured an Engorgement charm under her breath, the bed growing in size for Ron to climb in next to Harry on his other side.

Hermione’s lips were warm as they brushed along the back of Harry’s neck. Her mouth didn’t stop there, instead lightly leaving its mark over his shoulder before she gently pressed her forehead against the shoulder she’d just tenderly caressed with her lips. Tears were falling freely from her eyes and landing in the sheets.

Ron on the other hand lay next to Harry, grasping his friend’s hand tightly in his own, giving Harry a searching look.

“So, he’s really back then? You-Know-Who?” he whispered hoarsely the longer he spoke. He felt Hermione shudder at his words even though Harry was sandwiched between them. They were both terrified for him, but were equally aching to stand by him no matter the outcome.

“Yeah, he is. And I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now,” Harry replied, swallowing hard but struggling to remain strong in the face of fear and doubt.

“Neither do we, mate. But we’ll work it out together. The three of us. We’re bound to come up with something,” Ron insisted. He leaned forward, his mouth gently pressing against Harry’s forehead and messy mop of hair. He’d spent so much of his time that year being jealous. And all that jealousy had gotten him nowhere. He blindly hoped in that moment he’d be able to make it up to the two people he loved most in the world.

But as always Hermione was right there with him. Perhaps even a few steps ahead. She’d always been bloody brilliant, and Ron was relieved to know he could keep counting on her to be that brilliant. Especially where Harry was concerned.

“Ron’s right, Harry. You need us. And we’re not about to abandon you. Not when you need us. We’ll get through this. With each other’s help,” Hermione said.

“And books. We’ll get through this with lots and lots of books. You mustn’t forget the books, Hermione,” Ron told her in a teasing voice.

“Oh, shut up, Ronald,” Hermione said in mild exasperation, giving him a soft smile.

They felt Harry relax next to them. He had a faint smile on his face.

“I love you both,” he murmured before finally relaxing enough that he was asleep.

“We know, mate. We know,” Ron replied softly, his lips brushing Harry’s forehead again, watching as Hermione sprawled out next to their best friend, her head resting between Harry’s shoulder blades with her arm flung out across his body before she too fell asleep almost instantly.

Ron grinned broadly as he watched Hermione’s fingers gently flex toward his arm in her attempt in sleep to bring them even closer to each other and Harry, who slept peacefully between them.

It wasn’t much. But for the time being it was safety, comfort and love. Something the three of them had ached for separately for years in different ways. And now that they’d found it with each other, Ron wasn’t about to let them give it up. Not without a fight. And with that thought in mind he fell asleep next to his two best friends. The two people who meant more to him than he could ever properly voice.

THE END


End file.
